


Gwen's lament

by Bellawritesfiction



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellawritesfiction/pseuds/Bellawritesfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Gwen. No purpose, no reason. The character is extremely annying, and I wanted her to feel a little pain. (I have no problems with the actress that plays her role so excellently.) Mostly her thoughs regarding Ianto and his relationship with Jack. I do not share her views on Ianto. He is my favorite character on the show. Next to Jack of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen's lament

Pretending to be working, Gwen followed Jack with her eyes as he came out of his office and headed for Toshiko's desk. Ianto was coming from the other direction, probably on his way to brew some afternoon tar.

She noticed that the two men let their hands touch briefly as they passed each other. It could have been just a coincidence, but the faint pink hue that emerged on Ianto's cheeks told her otherwise. So maybe the rumors were true. She turned back to her desk and tried to look busy.

It wasn't a secret that Jack's sexual preference was a little ambiguous to put it mildly, but Ianto? Gwen threw a peek over her shoulder again and looked at the man as he cut open a bag of beans. Ianto was so ordinary. Jack being who he was, Gwen couldn't for her life understand what he saw in the coffee boy.

She knew she wasn't fair. Ianto had proved himself on several occasions, and even if he still was in charge of the coffeemaker, he wasn't an assistant anymore; but still.

Gwen didn't even know why it bothered her so much. She was perfectly aware that she was drawn to Jack on so many levels. That he didn't shy away from flirting shamelessly didn't help much, but she knew she had to stay away.

She heard Owen curse about something, and a shiver went down her spine. She was instantly reminded of how she had abused Rhys' trust. She would never go there again.

A hand on her shoulder made her almost jump in her chair. "I hope you were thinking of me." Jack's seductive voice trickled into her ear, and she could feel her cheeks heat up. "Uh, I was trying to..." She pointed to the papers in front of her. When Jack let go of her and started laughing, she got a little annoyed. "Sure. I was of course thinking of you Captain." She composed herself and made a mock salute before she threw him fake smile.

There had been more than a couple of instances when Gwen truly believed that she wouldn't be able to resist Jack's advances, but he was the one who always pulled away.

The man had so many skeletons in his closet that it had to be jammed packed by now. Gwen did not want to be one of them. Most of his secrets had nothing to do with sexual encounters, but a lot of them did. He didn't actually brag about his conquers, but small tidbits slipped out every so often. Gwen didn't know if he was exaggerating or not; if he sweetened the pie a little extra to get attention, she didn't really think so.

It was a slow day. Doing inventory was not something the team enjoyed, but it had to be done. Gwen was sorting through old files to check if something could be shredded, and she was absolutely bored out of her mind.

"Go home." Jack was leaning on the wall outside his office. "We can finish tomorrow." He shrugged and chuckled a little. "Unless… Maybe something will come up. Keep your phones close."

Owen didn't hesitate for second before he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Toshiko was typing numbers into the computer from a list Jack had handed her a half hour ago. "Just a few more entries." She smiled at Jack and continued with her task.

Gwen drew her breath heavily before she got up from the chair. She should just go. It would make Rhys happy if she came home now. The two of them could actually have time to cook supper together for once.

A few minutes later, Tosh grabbed her bag and sighed. "Done. See you tomorrow." The waved at Jack and threw Gwen a nod and a smile. She passed Ianto on her way out, and it appeared as if she gave him a little wink before she was gone.

After picking up the pile of already sorted papers, Gwen walked slowly over to the filing cabinet. She really didn't want to leave just yet. It didn't look like Ianto made any effort to get out of there either, so she tried really hard to take her time sorting everything into the right category.

She didn't even know what she was expecting to happen. Gwen knew in her heart that she would never cheat on Rhys again, but she felt a pull towards Jack that was impossible to ignore.

"Gwen! What are you doing?" Jack came towards her and he didn't look happy. She shrugged and nodded towards the stack of files in front of her. "Just putting them back."

He grabbed her shoulders and made an effort to catch her eyes. "Go home. You can do that in the morning." After a short hesitation, he pulled her into an embrace. "Go to Rhys. He needs you. You need him."

Gwen knew. She technically agreed with her boss, but being held by him felt so good. "Ianto is still working, and I thought I should stay a little longer."

Jack let go of her and shook his head. "Ianto is off the clock. We have, uh, he's going to help me with something in the office."

She knew, and it saddened her more than she wanted to admit. Quiet, loyal, ordinary Ianto; he had showed that there were other sides to him than what met the eye, but his daily demeanor was borderline boring. Gwen knew that he could be both forceful and unforgiving, but for the most part, he was just… Ianto. She sometimes had trouble understanding his dry sense of humor, and on occasions she wasn't even sure if he actually tried to be funny.

She slumped her head down in defeat. "I see. I'll leave you two alone then."


End file.
